


Valentine's Day

by Hanahakicore



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, but like in persona code, valentines day but make it gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanahakicore/pseuds/Hanahakicore
Summary: It's Valentine times day and Ryuji and Akira already got plans to hang out with each other without even realizing what day it is, wonder where it'll go?
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothtomie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothtomie/gifts).



_**Valentines Day** _

Another week, another long day of school. Akira was already slightly ahead of his class so he didn't have much of a reason to pay attention. He decided to let himself zone out a bit to stare out the window. It was a pretty nice day at least. His sudden buzz from his phone startled him slightly. He glanced around the room to see if any students were paying attention to him. Seeing that everyone was either listening to the lecture or slacking off in class, he read the message under his desk.

 **[Ryuji Sakamoto]  
**  
 **Ryuji:** Hey man!!!!  
 **Ryuji:** Wanna train after school today?  
 **Ryuji:** I have nothing to do and this class is freakin' borin'  
 **Ryuji:** Gotta have some sort of plans after so I dont just go home!  
 **Ryuji:** So whatcha say?!

Akira smiled a little to himself. Same ol' Ryuji. He thought about the day and realizing he had nothing to do as well, he replied.

**[Ryuji Sakamoto]**

**Akira:** sure.  
 **Ryuji:** Nice!!! Ill see you then!!!

After class, Ann stopped him for a minute to tell him about her shoot she had today. After a small conversation, he grabbed his bag, secretly grateful that Morgana was with Futaba today. It helped his bag feel lighter and easier to carry. Leaving the classroom, he looked and spotted Ryuji at his usual spot. He was leaned up against a nearby wall right near the stairs.

He walked over to greet him, a bright smile appearing on the others face. "Heya! You ready to train?" He greeted enthusiastically. Akira smiled back and gave a little nod in respond. Two girls giggled amongst themselves caught their attention. "So uh..." Ryuji scratched his cheek, "What's today again..? I notice everyones gigglin 'nd shit."

 _What day is it?_ Akira thought to himself, taking out his phone and checking the date on his lockscreen. Feburary 14th. _Oh right...It--_ "Wait what?!" Ryuji suddenly yelled, leaning close to also look at his phone. "Seriously?!" He looked a little upset now. Akira gave a little shrug with a smile, "We could still train?" He suggested. Ryuji perked up a little bit and smiled back in respond, "Yeah true."

Upon arriving to the courtyard, Ryuji's excitement was fully returned. "Nothin' beats trainin!" He claimed, holding up his fist in the air with a little jump. "Yeah!" Akira greed, smiling in return. Ryuji stretched his arms over his head, "Ya know what to do!" He said with a little strain from his movements, "Stretch!" He then began to properly stretch his legs next.

After they got to the end of their stretches Akira realized he didn't have anything to do after they trained. And judging by Ryujis earlier expression he probably didn't either. "Should we get ramen after this?" He suggested, looking at the other. Ryuji looked at him, excitement practically shining in his eyes. "Yeah!!" He agreed. He looks like an excited puppy. Akira thought to himself with a smile. Then blond then gave him a challenging look, "But how 'bout..whoever wants to stop first has to buy!"

Akira gave him the same look, smirking and trying to look confident, "Alright deal." He accepted. Ryuji rolled his arms to finish up his stretch and gave him a thumbs up. Then the challenge began.

**\---**

"I can't believe I lost!!"

Ryuji voice rang loudly as the two walked towards their usual ramen spot. Akira smiled a bit and gave him a playful nudge, "Hey come on, it was pretty close." He replied. Ryuji looked at him, pouting slightly, "Easy for you to say, you won!" He groaned, letting out a defeated sigh.

  
When the two arrived the line was pretty long, Oh right Valentines Day. Akira looked at Ryuji who was pouting again, so he gave him another nudge. "Hey it's not that bad." He tried to cheer him up. Ryuji looked at him surprised, probably not realizing his expression was clear on his face. He smiled a bit and nudged him back, "Yeah you're right." He said with a laugh.

After about 20 minutes of waiting - which was honestly less than they probably both thought - they sat down at the ramen bar. Ryuji let out a loud but happy sigh, stretching his arms a bit "Finally we made it!" He announced. Akira normally would correct him, but it was already pretty loud in there. They both ordered their ramen and Ryuji digged in as soon as it was done. "Ramen always hit the spot!" He happily said between mouthfuls of ramen and meat. Akira smiled and nodded in response, starting on his own bowl.

Ryuji gave him a little nudge and looked at him curiously. "So watcha doin' after this anyway?" He asked. Akira finished the bite of food and swallowed before responding, "Nothing." He replied nonchalantly before he started on another bite. Ryuji sat up and turned to him quickly, shock on his expression "What?! Dude! You basically have max charm! How?!" Akira gave him a polite look to lower hid volume a bit - since he was practically yelling now. Ryuji sulked a bit then turned back to his food, "Sorry but seriously dude, am I who you choose to hang with?"

Akira cleared his throat a bit and looked at him, "Yeah you are." he replied with some confidence. Ryuji choked on some noodles, coughing and pounding his chest to calm down, "What?! Me?!" He replied hoarse after a few seconds. Akira nodded and looked away for a moment debating on his next answer. "Yes you. If you don't have anything to do after this we could always go back to LeBlanc?" He tried to sound casual, hoping Ryuji didn't notice any slip ups.

Ryuji looked at him for a moment, causing him to feel a bit anxious before he responded loudly. "If we both got nothin' planned why not?! I go wherever you go! Especially if you're invitin' me!" Akira let out a small sigh of relief and smiled at him, "Alright." He responded before the two went to finish their meals.

**\----**

Once they got to LeBlanc, Sojiro turned to them from behind the counter, greeting them "Hey you two, nothing planned today?" Ryuji walked over to sit at one of the tables, "Nah just us!" He replied, giving a thumbs up. Sojiro chuckled then looked from Ryuji to Akira, "Well then, could you help me clean up?" He asked. Akira nodded, going over to put on an apron to assist.

With the two of them, cleaning didn't take very long. Akira took off his apron and hung it back up, walking over to sit across from his friend. He was taking a sip from his hot chocolate, then smiled "Finally done?" He asked. "Yeah." Akira smiled back and the two looked over to Sojiro walking over to them. He placed some small wrapped chocolates in front of them, "Here, I was given these so I'll re-give the gift."

The two thanked them and Ryuji opened his chocolate and popped it into his mouth with a happy hum. Sojiro and Akira both laughed in response to that before Sojiro looked at the time. "Well I guess I better go," He said, walking over to grab his hat and coat. "Don't forget to lock up whenever he leaves and Happy Valentines Day." The two boys thanked him and Sojiro nodded before leaving the store.

After a little bit of chatting, Ryuji glanced down to Akira's unopened chocolate and raised a curious brow. "Aren't ya gonna eat your chocolate?" Akira blinked in surprised in looked down to it as well. "I guess it would be polite to." He said with a smile, unwrapping it from it's package. Halfway into opening it it fell onto the table, the both of them letting out a small "Oh." Ryuji laughed a little bit "Do I gotta feed it to ya or something, clumsy?" He teased playfully.

Akira thought about his response for a moment. _No I got it. It's fine. I can eat it myself._

His next thought however came out of his mouth without thinking, "I guess you do." Immediately realizing what he said, he looked up to read Ryujis reaction. The blond was looking at him looking slightly taken aback. Oh no I broke him. Akira cleared his throat, trying to think about how to save this.

As he opened his mouth to respond, Ryuji spoke "I mean I guess I can.." It was a low mumble, almost to the point Akira didn't hear it. Ryuji grabbed the chocolate from the table and gulped, leaning over the table. A blush had flushed onto his cheeks. "I can't feed you if you're mouths closed!" He stuttered a bit. Akira smirked and did so. He expected to have the chocolate be gently placed, maybe he was watching too many charm movies? But instead it was almost shoved in.

Ryuji leaned back in his chair looking away and crossing his arms over his chest. The blush was also a lot darker now. Akira chewed and swallowed the small piece of chocolate. It's good. He thought to himself. He smirked and allowed himself to use the 'charm' compliment he received. He put his hands under his chin on the table and looked at the blushing boy in front of him. "You could of been more gentle." He teased and stuck his tongue out playfully. 

"Maybe you should..learn to feed yourself!" He retaliated with a grumble. Akira laughed a little to himself which caused Ryuji to sulk a bit. "I'm sorry." He apologized, leaning back comfortable in his chair. Ryuji let out a small sigh and adjusted his position a bit, "It's all good, I'm prolly makin' this weird to." He smiled a bit. "Weird?" Akira asked confused.

"It's nothing!" Ryuji avoided and looked around LeBlanc to try something to focus on. "Uh so has today been fun?" Subject change. Akira sat there in confusion for a second before smiling and brushing his hair back a little. "It has, I got to spend the day with you." He replied and saw Ryuji blushing again, "How does it feel you spent Valentines with your friend?" Ryuji laughed sounding a bit nervous and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's been fun!" He replied a little too quickly.

"Some people would think that our bro title is bromance you know." Akira lightly teased. When he said that Ryuji quickly looked at him in surprise. _Oh no did I mess up?_ "I don't mind.." Ryuji then mumbled, looking a bit shy now. Now that caused Akira to blush at bit, but he tried to play it off smoothly, "Don't mind?" Ryuji let out a little grumbling sound and hid his face, "Am I makin' shit weird again?" 

Akira smiled and chuckled a bit, he wasn't sure if it'd work but he wanted to try something. He put his hand on Ryuji's head and ruffled his hair a bit. Ryuji quickly uncovered his face to lightly swat his hand away. It worked. "Hey my hair-" He was caught off by Akira giving him a quick kiss to his cheek. Ryuji was once again stunned but now both in place and for words. Akira played with his bangs a bit "Sorry was that not okay?" He asked feeling guilty now.

Ryuji lightly jumped and shook his head to snap himself back. "No it's fine.." He looked away from a moment then quickly got up from his seat. Akira's heart sank and he began to internally panic for a moment before Ryuji walked over to him. The blond looked determined and suddenly Akira was being pulled to his feet. Stumbling a bit, Akira obeyed and looked at Ryuji who was meeting his eyes.

"Ryuji?" Akira asked carefully. Ryuji put both hands on each sides of his cheeks and suddenly he was pulled into a sloppy quick kiss. Quick to the point Akira didn't even have a point to really register it, much less return the kiss. 

Once he pulled away a moment of silence passed between them for a moment. Akira's mainly just from surprise. "Look.." Ryuji finally started "..I know I'm sorta dumb sometimes and don't get shit but..I think it's safe to say.." He stopped for a moment and looked down at the floor. "I enjoy spendin' time with you a lot.. even if we're just sittin' around after practice or playin' games..I guess what I mean is.. I like ya Akira.." He mumbled the last part a bit but Akira understood it perfectly.

Smiling, he carefully grabbed one of Ryujis hands and laced their fingers together. "So does that mean you want to?" He knew he probably shouldn't tease the poor boy anymore. But also it was adorable seeing Ryuji's reactions. Ryuji gave him a flustered look, "Do I gotta kiss you again or some--" He stopped himself at realizing what he said. Akira leaned forward until their noses were touching, "Maybe" he purred. Ryuji let out a small choked sound before he kissed him.

This time Akira was given enough time to kiss back and wrap his arms around the others waist. The two sat there for a few moments, time almost feeling like it had stopped, before they pulled away. "Do you want to hang upstairs after I close?" Akira suggested, smiling at his now boyfriend. Ryuji smiled and gave a nod, "Yeah."

After closing the store the two spend some time together then laid in bed. The two faced each other, Ryujis face in Akira's neck and pulled close. "I'm curious.." Akira asked with a curious tone, gently combing his fingers in his hair, "How long?" Ryuji made a small grumbling sound "Come on really?" He complained but still answered, "It was sometime after Kamoshida but before Yusuke joined.." Akira was a little surprised it was so early.. although. "Is it bad mine was probably instantly?" He asked sounding a little embarassed. Ryuji let out a small laugh and moved up to brush their noses together. "Nah."

Akira smiled and pressed their lips together for a kiss. "So are you spending the night?" He asked, placing a hand on Ryujis cheek. Ryuji cleared his throat and looked away, "I mean uh..If you don't..mind?" He replied sounding like a question. Akira shook his head and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead, "No I don't mind."

**[I spent some time alone with Ryuji.]**   
**[I entered a special relationship with Ryuji.]**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie the title is lazy but I didn't know what else to name it ;w; but I hope you enjoyed it as well tomie as well as everyone else!


End file.
